Birthday cake
by gear25
Summary: It's Jinja's birthday. The boys make their plans, but, are they going as expected?


**Hello guys! I'm back with a new story. This is a comedy one again! Please enjoy! Of course I don't own monsuno. Tell me if it's good!**

* * *

Today it was Jinja's birthday. Normally, one who has his/her birthday should be very excited and happy about it, because it is their special day. But Jinja wasn't happy at all. Sure, she loved her birthday, but the problem was...the boys. Were they the best friends? Yes. Were they the greatest monsuno fighters? Again yes. Were they the best cookers? No way in hell. Last year, when she had again her birthday, they made fish omelet with tomato, fried chicken wings with spinach and onions, and for dessert; melted ice cream strawberry with a burned chocolate cake. Yeah, that bad. That time, they had to throw all the food and buy pizzas. Which was in a way much better.

She was very curious about what the boys would cook for today. She hoped that their cooking abilities had improved since last year. But she wasn't so sure about it. Just in case, she had some doctors numbers on her phone, so some pills in her pocket. She made sure that there going to be a lot of bags, if they needed to throw up. Yep, that hopefull.

 _With the boys_

They were all gathered at the table, thinking about what they could make for Jinja.

"If you want my opinion.." started Bren.

"..which we don't want.." Dax joked. Bren glared at him, and continued.

"I think that this year we shouldn't make any food, just a birthday cake. Well, we kinda have it more with desserts, right?" he asked.

"Okay. But I assure you guys that Jinja is going to be very sad when she is going to learn that we haven't cook any food. Ahh, poor little girl." Chase said.

"Alright, then, what birthday cake should we make?" Beyal asked.

"Let's try our specialty; a chocolate one. Beyal, prepare the kitchen with the ingredients, Dax you find the recipe, Bren, you are in charge of making it and I am going to make sure that it's going to be perfect." he said with thumps up. The others gave him a hating look.

"Fine, I'll help too." he said beaten up. Then they all started to make the cake.

Jinja on the other side, she has had a warm bath, she has dressed with her normal clothes, and now she was listening music with her phone. Then she heard noise from the other room. She wondered if the boys were okay.

" _What is happening in there? Are those guys alright?...Nah, let them be. I'm sure they will manage somehow."_ she thoughtand turned her attention to her phone.

In the kitchen a total chaos occurred. They all had their problems.

"Damn! Help! How I stop this?!" Dax yelled pushing random buttons.

"You don't even know how to close the oven?!" Chase yelled at him. "That's why the last year the cake was like coal!" Dax glared at him.

"Oh? You wanna start a fight with me, Suno?" he said colliding his face with Chase's.

"Sure! Bring it on!" Chase said back. The two continued to glare at each other.

"Grrrrrrr…..."

"Guys, guys! Don't fight! The cake's going to burn!" said Bren trying to break them.

"You shut up!" they said glaring at the boy. Bren shivered.

"STOP!" Beyal shouted. They all looked at him.

"Please my tribe, let's not fight. Today's a very special and important day for our friend. We can't disappoint her. So, can we get back to work?" he said calm. Chase and Dax looked at each other, their eyes saying ''I'm gonna deal with you later''.

"Fine, let's get back to work...Hey...*sniff-sniff*…..do you guys smell something burning?" Chase asked. They all noticed it. Then they all shouted.

"AAAAAHHHH! THE CAKE! QUICK! TAKE HER OUT!" Bren shouted at Dax's ear.

"You! Don't you ever yell to me like that, glasses! My ears deaf!" he said grabbing him from the collar. Beyal took the cake out from the oven, and Chase looked at the madness before him.

Then he shrug his shoulders, and jumped on them, dropping them down on the floor. Beyal left the cake on the table and tried to separate them, but in the end, he was caught into the fight too. They all became a smoke ball, arms, heads and legs dancing out of it.

"What is all this noise-" Jeredy said when he entered the room, and he saw the boys fighting. He stayed confused at the door, not knowing what to do. Then Jinja rushed in the room, jumped on the boys, and after 2 minutes, she was standing -in a very frightening mode- before the boys, who were kneeling with their hands on their laps, and every each of them had a giant bruise on their heads.

"Geez, you guys are just a pain! I hoped for a good day, but you...ugh! I can't believe that happened such a fuss about a stupid birthday cake! I mean how old are you, twelve?" she said.

"We are really sorry Jin, because of us, you had terrible birthday. We couldn't even make you a birthday cake, or better, try to. We ruined your best day...You don't deserve friends like us...we are sorry," Chase said scratching the back of his head. Jinja looked at them, her eyes softened.

"You guys...I don't care about that cake! You are the most important thing I have! C' mon! You are my friends! I totally forgive you…. And you know what?" she asked happy.

"What?" Beyal asked.

"This is the best birthday of my life!" she said. The boys and Jeredy smiled. They all made a big hug, and (even without food or cake) they enjoyed Jinja's birthday.

"Happy birthday Jinja!" they all yelled happily.

* * *

 **END! HOW IT WAS? DID YOU LIKE IT? PLS REVIEW OR SEND ME PM, ANYTHING YOU LIKE! SEE YA!**


End file.
